


Un nuevo sentimiento.

by LightDark01



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Spanish Translation, Traducción, catra and adora cuddling for 3k words, catra gets her ears pet bc she deserves positive attention, sometimes a bitch is gay & emo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDark01/pseuds/LightDark01
Summary: "Los niños de la Horda probablemente están super necesitados de contacto."





	Un nuevo sentimiento.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A New Weird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641195) by [corantus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corantus/pseuds/corantus). 



> Historia original de corantus (AO3), espero que disfrutéis de la traducción.

Adora deshizo la cama y se metió bajo sus mantas pensado en donde se había metido su compañera.

Catra llevaba días sin dormir en su cama. A pesar de conocerla tan bien, Adora no sabía qué era lo que la impulsaba a acurrucarse a los pies de su cama cada noche, en lugar de dormir en la litera de arriba (Cosa que siempre había querido tener).

Pero desde que tenía memoria, se despertaba algunas mañanas con la mitad de la manta y sus pies atrapados bajo su adormilada amiga. A veces le robaba la manta sin ni siquiera usarla, o hacía agujeros en el colchón mientras dormía, o roncaba un poco demasiado fuerte.

Se había vuelto algo totalmente habitual para ella, a Adora no le molestaba, todo lo contrario.

Los otros cadetes no se daban cuenta, o todos hacían la vista gorda. Era un secreto a voces, por supuesto que Adora y Catra se apreciaban, su relación era mucho mas cercana de la que debería ser para dos soldadas de la Horda. Aun así, ese tipo de comportamiento estaba en una especie de zona gris de aceptabilidad; no interfería con las operaciones normales, y nadie estaba despierto para verlas mostrando "Signos de debilidad" de todos modos.

Además, durante el día, ella y Catra no se abrazan realmente, ni se mostraban signos de afectos. Era algo mas frecuente cuando eran niñas. Adora se detuvo a pensar sobre ello.

Se rozaba con Catra por accidente cuando se cruzaban en un pasillo estrecho. Cuando una de ellas inmovilizaba a la otra durante un enfrentamiento, pudiendo permanecer así un par de segundo más de lo necesario.

Shadow Weaver hasta le tocaba la cara o el hombro delicadamente junto con algunas palabras amables, pero para Adora esto debía acabar. Tenia que evitar el contacto excesivo; era importante no acostumbrarse a ello.

Podrías volverte adicto.

* * *

 

Catra estaba indecisa acerca de dormir en su propia cama esa noche.

Esto no era nuevo. Ella siempre sintió que era… raro. Lo ha hecho un montón de veces. Probablemente le restaría importancia y se acostaría junto a Adora como de costumbre, si no sintiera esa extraña sensación recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Ella se negó a dormir junto a Adora durante los días en la que esa sensación era demasiado fuerte; sentimientos que surgían cuando entrababan juntas, o cuando Adora hacia esa cara en la que su labio temblaba y su nariz se arrugaba, tratando de parecer enfadada a la vez que contenía una sonrisa. O en las muchas veces que jugaban a la lucha libre en el comedor, tirado una mesa y haciéndola añicos, seguido por una rápida reprimenda y unas sonrisa cómplice de ambas.

A veces, cuando el cabello de Adora se despeinaba, ella suspiraba y lo alisaba, Catra no hacia nada, solo la observaba. Podría quedarse mirándola todo el día si era necesario.

En esos días, se trataba más bien de una ansiedad progresiva que la agarraba del estómago y la sacaba de la cama en medio de la noche. Se paseaba por la Zona del Miedo, trepaba sobre las cosas y se enfurruñaba por cualquier cosa. Cuando regresaba, era imposible volver a conciliar el sueño en su propia cama, que se había vuelto fría y desconocida.

¿Por qué estaba tan ansiosa? Pronto la ascenderán a Capitana.

En algún momento no podrán dormir juntas en los cuarteles, pero eso era algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, había que avanzar en algún momento a la edad adulta. Aunque Adora seguirá por aquí.

Los hechos eran hechos. Ocasionalmente, las emociones también eran hechos.

Sintiéndose soñolienta y no queriendo discutir más consigo misma, decidió hacerlo. Se escabulló por debajo de sus mantas para saltar tranquilamente al suelo. Lo suficiente como para no despertar a Adora ni a nadie.

Bueno, ella tenía esa intención, pero no salio muy bien.

Su manta se enganchó alrededor de su pie y no fue capaz de aterrizar como hubiera querido  **(¿Qué tan vergonzoso fue eso? ¿No era aterrizar de pie lo único que se suponía que podía hacer?)**  tropezando y cayendo hacia la pared. Antes de que pudiera chocar contra ella y hacer mucho ruido, dio media vuelta aterrizando directamente sobre Adora con un suave golpe.

* * *

 

Adora se despertó con algo pesado cayendo repentinamente sobre su estómago, gruño sorprendida. Despierta, apretó los puños, se agarró a lo que le había caído encima, preparándose para un ataque.

 **"Lo siento, lo siento, me caí. Déjame sólo, uh..."**  -Murmuró Catra, apunto de ser agitada por Adora.

Catra estaba acostada sobre Adora, prácticamente había caído encima suya, con su cabeza a un par de centímetros a la derecha. Su cara estaba plana contra la cama, pero sus orejas estaban caídas en lo que Adora reconoció como vergüenza.

 **"¡Catra!"**  -Adora susurró un poco enfadada, enfado que se disipaba con los segundos.  **"Catra, esto no es gracioso. Tienes que tener más cuidado. Podrías haberme roto las costillas, o algo así".**

 **"Sí, ese fue mi plan desde el principio. Me levanté en mitad de la noche con el pensamiento de; Quiero romperle los huesos a Adora cuando este desprevenida"**  -Catra suspiró.  **"Me caí, tonta. Déjame levantarme."**

Adora se dio cuenta de que seguía aferrada a Catra. Además, se aferraba a ella con mucha delicadeza.

Se preguntaba por qué Catra no se levantaba, ya que podía hacerlo por si misma fácilmente. No es que precisamente Adora deseara eso.

Esos sentimientos eran confusos, así que trató de empujar a Catra de la misma manera que lo hacia cuando luchaban, empujando su cabeza y cuello a un lado.

Desafortunadamente, sus manos parecían estar todavía en modo "suave", porque terminaron siendo más bien una caricia.

 **"Huh."**  -Dijo Catra.

Su mano se quedó encima de la cabeza de Catra, lo que fue raro. Esto le hizo sentir un agitado y cálido zumbido en el pecho. Eso también fue raro. Su dedo meñique estaba muy cerca de la oreja de Catra, que se movió cuando accidentalmente la tocó un poco.

Muy raro.

Su compañera había hecho una expresión muy curiosa.

 **"Oye, ¿Catra?"**  -Susurró Adora.

 **"Yo… bueno…ya sabes…. ¿Y si...?"**  -Dijo Catra, incluso más suave de lo que lo había hecho Adora. Su voz era temblorosa.

* * *

 

**¿Cómo es que Adora nunca me había hecho eso antes? ¿Podría pedirle que lo hiciera de nuevo? ¿Quizás por más tiempo? ¿Especialmente lo de la oreja?**

Catra se arrastró hacia atrás, separándose de Adora y consiguiéndose sentar, re-posicionándose con cautela para poner sus rodillas a ambos lados de las piernas de Adora. La cual seguía tumbada sobre la cama.

 **"Hola."**  -Catra le sonrió con una mueca de indiferencia. Esperando que Adora no viera lo roja que estaba su cara.

 **"Hola" -** Mascullo Adora.

Se miraron fijamente la una a la otra. Los sonidos nocturnos de la maquinaria del cuartel y los acontecimientos distantes llenaban el aire entre ellas.

Adora era muy guapa y eso lo sabia Catra. Eso no era un pensamiento nuevo, y todos los demás lo sabían, por supuesto. No era el tipo de cosas de las que hablaba la gente. Todos los demás notaron su fuerza, confianza, su risa, su cara, su cabello y sus hermosos ojos grises azulados Era tan obvio que nadie tenía que mencionarlo.

Ahora mismo, objetivamente hablando, era extremadamente guapa. Su pelo estaba suelto y extendido sobre su almohada, sus ojos muy abiertos y un poco llorosos. Nerviosos pero curiosos.

Sintió las manos de Adora sobre las suyas, un pulgar sobre sus nudillos. La cola de Catra se movía lentamente de un lado a otro sobre las piernas y rodillas de Adora.

Había mucho en que pensar, y Catra no era muy buena pensando. Ella era mas del tipo de hacer las cosas sin planearlas.

Con ambas manos, tomó la mano derecha de Adora, la miró y la apretó un poco. Oyó a Adora respirar profundamente.

Puso la mano de Adora en la parte superior de su cabeza.

" **Oh, ¿Esto?"**  Adora parpadeó.  **"¿Esto es lo que...?"**

Catra esperaba que Adora lo entendiera.

 **"Sí, sí"** , murmuró. Con unos segundos de retrospectiva se sintió extremadamente tonta por haberlo hecho, pero no pudo evitarlo. Había cruzado una línea de la que no era consciente, y era demasiado tarde. No era capaz de decirle "eso" con palabras a Adora...

Pero de verdad quería que la acariciara de nuevo.

* * *

 

**Vale, esto era nuevo. Diferente e inesperado.**

Es cierto que Adora siempre había querido tocar a Catra, pero no sabia como se tomaría esa proposición. ¿Acaso le molestaría?

Ahora, sin embargo, Catra se inclinaba contra su mano, con su cara enrojecida y sus ojos cerrados.

Empezó siendo delicada, pequeños toqueteos, sintiendo cómo podría reaccionar Catra. Su pelo no era muy suave. Estaba desarreglado, un poco áspero. El calor irradiaba de su mano. Lo intento peinar con sus dedos.

Catra se inclinó un poco mas hacia adelante. Débilmente, Adora escuchó el sonido de su ronroneo.

**Oh, vale, Catra estaba actuando muy linda.**

No es que no lo haya sido antes, a veces. Esa fue parte de la razón por la que Adora deseaba verla por las mañanas, acurrucada como una pelota y con la cara relajada mientras dormía.

**Oh, y sus orejas.**

Las orejas y la cola de Catra siempre tuvieron mente propia y fue, bueno, gracioso ver su lucha por mantener la cara seria y parecer intimidante.

Adora siempre tuvo curiosidad por saber cómo se sentirían al tacto. Basado en lo que ella sabía, Catra podía reaccionar de cualquier manera - ella podría ser receptiva, o podría realmente odiarlo y levantarse de la cama y no volver nunca más.

**"Uh, ¿Catra?"**

**"¿Eh?"**  Catra parecía aturdida, como si estuviera medio dormida.

**"¿Puedo tocarte las orejas?"**

Catra respondió muy casualmente, sin vacilar.

**"Sí, hazlo".**

**¿En serio?**

**"Que sí. No tengo problema."**

Catra se inclinó un poco mas sobre Adora, esta se apoyaba sobre ella con los codos. Con ambas manos, Adora se acercó a ambos lados de la cabeza de Catra y... de manera delicada rozo con sus dedos la parte posterior de sus orejas. Sólo un pequeño roce. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que el pelo de sus orejas tenía una textura completamente diferente a la de su cabello. Era esponjoso y suaves al tacto.

Catra ronroneó muy fuerte.

Adora no pudo evitar reírse de ella.

" **Cállate" -** Dijo Catra. Todavía presionando el lado izquierdo de su cabeza contra una de las manos de Adora, que era donde había decidido distraídamente concentrar sus esfuerzos.

En ese momento, Catra estaba definitivamente acostada encima de ella, apenas había algo de separación entre las dos. El aliento de Catra chocaba sin previo aviso sobre Adora, provocando multitud de sensaciones. Muy diferente a cuando el aliento de otras personas chocaban contra ella,ya sea en practica de combate o en enfrentamientos reales. ¿O tal vez era porque se trataba de Catra?

Adora nunca había visto a Catra hacer una cara como la que estaba haciendo; totalmente relajada, sin estar alerta. Tan relajada y cariñosa al mismo tiempo. Tal vez la razón por la que su pecho se sentía tan caliente era porque Catra estaba encima de ella. Adora no pudo reprimir una sonrisa tonta e ingenua.

**¿Que me esta pasando?**

* * *

 

La mente de Catra se había quedado en blanco en el mismo instante en el que Adora la tocó. Estaba como ida; sabia perfectamente donde estaba. Pero le era imposible comprender todo lo que estaba pasando en la litera de abajo. Las manos de Adora, su tacto, su calor. Todo...

Entonces Adora se detuvo, y Catra salio de su pequeño monologo interno.

**¿He hecho algo mal? o ¿La habré hecho sentir incómoda? Normal, la he forzado a acariciar mis orejas o lo que fuera, y ahora la estaba inmovilizando en la cama, con la tonta y estúpida idea de que Adora realmente quería hacer todo eso.**

Entonces las manos de Adora comenzaron suavemente a ahuecar sus mejillas.

Los ojos de Adora estaban enfocados, tal vez examinándola. Parecía... fascinada. La miraba como si nunca la hubiera visto antes. Como si se hubiera tropezado con algo nuevo y excitante.

 **"¿Estás…**  -Comenzó Catra. Sonaba un poco apagada porque Adora estaba tocando sus mejillas  **...de acuerdo con esto?"**

 **"¿Eh?"**  Adora salió del trance en el que había estado. Se sonrojó. " **Sí, me parece bien."**

 **"Te ves súper tonta"** , bromeó Catra, lo cual era hipócrita considerando lo que estaba permitiendo que Adora hiciera en su cara.

 **"¿Oh? ¿Lo soy?"**  Adora le devolvió la sonrisa.

**¿Estaba coqueteando? ¿Qué cuenta como coqueteo? ¿Tumbarse encima de tu mejor amiga con la cara a un par centímetros de distancia era un coqueteo?**

Ella nunca había coqueteado con nadie antes y si no hubiera conocido a Adora, definitivamente nunca lo habría hecho.

Lo que un principio fue raro y extraño, se transformó en algo nuevo y excitante.

**"Oye, Adora, ¿Qué se siente al ser la mas boba del planeta?"**

Los dos empezaron a reírse, pero el sonido de alguien cercano dándose la vuelta mientras dormían hizo que se detuvieran al instante.

No pasó nada. Esperaron otro minuto.

Adora se aproximo, y luego bajó aún más la voz.

 **"Oye, Adora, acabo de despertarte tras enredarme en mi manta y caerme sobre ti ¿Quieres acariciar mis orejas y abrazarme?"**  -Dijo Adora imitando a Catra. " **¿Quien sera aquí la mas boba del planeta?"**  -Dijo Adora mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 **"Oh, ¿Qué?"**  Catra perdió su confianza inmediatamente, **"Quiero decir, nunca te pedí que me acariciaras... uh... Quiero decir, ahora mismo lo estas haciendo, ya sabes. Pero yo nunca...Ademas, no me estas abrazando"**

 **"¿Acaso no era tu intención cuando agarraste mi mano?" -** Rió Adora. **"Me puedes pedir cualquier cosa, y lo de abrazarte aun se puede solucionar" -** Dijo Adora mordiéndose un poco el labio.

Catra sintió como si una ráfaga de aire chocaba contra ella, definitivamente Adora también estaba coqueteando.

* * *

 

 **"Coge la manta"**  -Susurró Adora. Catra parpadeó.

Cierto. Eso significaba que tendría que levantarse.

Catra miró la manta (Todo esto había sucedido debido gracias a ella) que colgaba de la litera de arriba. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que Adora no pudiera llegar a ella.

Cuando se estiró para agarrarla, sintió que Catra apoyaba todo su peso sobre ella, con la barbilla reposando en el pecho de Adora. Alargando su brazo hacia la manta, manteniendo su mirada sobre su amiga en todo momento.

Esas acciones erizaron por completo a Adora. Sonrojándose al instante y sin poder sacar a Catra de sus pensamientos.

Adora realmente quería decirle al oído " **Por favor, acércate mas a mi"** , aunque ya estaban bastante cerca.

Ya sea que se diera cuenta o no, Catra se hizo un hueco, prácticamente deslizándose entre los brazos de Adora, mientras ella acomodaba la manta encima de las dos, girándose un poco hacia Catra. Una persona normal no podría haberlo logrado, pero Catra era bastante flexible.

 **"Vas a despertarme, ¿Verdad?"**  -Preguntó Catra.

Le tomó un segundo recordar que si la gente las veía acurrucadas juntas a la mañana siguiente podrían haber comentarios o consecuencias. Y muchas preguntas, muchas de las cuales ninguna de ellas podría responder. Catra duerme mucho y rara vez se despierta antes del mediodía.

**"Sí, me aseguraré"**

**"De acuerdo".**

No tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar porque Catra se acercó mucho después de eso. Enterró su cara en el cuello de Adora, su nariz presionando contra la línea de la mandíbula, su pecho lo suficientemente cerca como para que Adora pudiera sentir su pulso ademas su aliento bañaba su clavícula.

Y sólo por un segundo, tan fugaz que no estaba segura de si había sucedido o no, podría haber jurado que sintió que Catra rozaba con sus labios el hueco de su garganta.

**Oh, wow.**

Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, Adora envolvió a Catra con sus brazos, las manos presionando contra sus omóplatos, empujándola aún más cerca. Catra empezó a ronronear de nuevo, acariciándola ligeramente, y fue casi demasiado. Adora enterró su cara en su cabello, respirando su aroma.

Adora sintió un leve cosquilleo en su nariz y estornudó al instante.

Después de un breve momento de pánico, pudieron confirmar que, una vez más, nadie más en el cuartel había sido despertado por el ruido. Realmente necesitaban dejar de tentar a la suerte.

 **"Uh, asqueroso"**  -Catra resopló, pero no se alejó en lo más mínimo.

La garganta de Adora estaba seca, pero aún así se rió un poco.

 **"Lo siento, sabes, es..."**  Suspiró ella, " **¿Te has cepillado el pelo alguna vez?"**

Pensó en ofrecerse a cepillárselo, pero parecía algo a lo que Catra se opondría.

 **"Podrías cepillármelo" -** Dijo Catra.

" **¿Eh? ¿En serio?"**

**"No. Estoy bromeando, tonta."**

No sonaba como si estuviera bromeando, pero podrían hablar de eso más tarde, porque implicaría tener que levantarse, y hacía bastante frío. Al menos fuera de la manta y estar abrazada a Catra era algo que no ocurría todos los días.

 **"¿Por que me late tan rápido el corazón?"** -Penso Adora, notando como la mano de Catra empezaba a recorrer su abdomen.


End file.
